


Veränderung

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel geht Boerne seit einigen Wochen aus dem Weg.





	Veränderung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluespring864](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/gifts).



> Ein kleines und spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk für bluespring864. ♥

„Lassen Sie uns da keine große Sache draus machen“, hat Thiel zu ihm gesagt. 

„Aber, Herr Thiel, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet.“

„Ich weiß, Boerne.“

Sie haben sich angesehen, Thiel hat ihm für einige Sekunden dieses typische etwas verhaltene Thiel-Lächeln geschenkt, und dann haben sie von etwas anderem gesprochen. 

 

Seitdem sind fünf Wochen vergangen, und Thiel geht ihm ständig aus dem Weg. Er hat es ja für Zufall gehalten, als er gerade noch so gesehen hat, wie die gegenüberliegende Wohnungstür zuging, nachdem er seine eigene geöffnet hat. Und dass Thiel aus dem Waschkeller gestürmt ist und beinahe seine Wäsche vergessen hat, als er ihn ebenfalls betreten hat, ist ihm auch noch nicht so richtig komisch vorgekommen.  
Aber dann haben sich solche Begebenheiten immer öfter gehäuft, immer öfter zugehende Türen, und nun weiß Boerne nicht, was er denken soll. Für einen winzigen Moment ist ihm ja sogar der absurde Gedanke gekommen, dass Thiel vielleicht gar nicht so wirklich glücklich darüber ist, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er noch lebt. Aber er weiß natürlich, dass das völliger Blödsinn ist. 

Er erinnert sich genau an Thiels laute und vor Panik zitternde Stimme, er erinnert sich an jedes einzelne Wort, das Thiel in sein Telefon gerufen hat.  
Er erinnert sich daran, wie Thiels Stimme immer leiserer geworden ist, und Thiel ihm beruhigende Worte zugeflüstert hat.  
Er erinnert sich an Thiels Hand, die seine gehalten hat, bis der Rettungswagen aufgetaucht ist.  
Und er erinnert sich an den schönen Halbtraum, den er gehabt hat, während er kraftlos und mit geschlossen Augen auf dem Boden gelegen hat, und Thiels Hand seine gehalten hat. 

 

Es klingelt an seiner Tür, und er ist äußerst überrascht darüber, als er öffnet und Thiel davor steht, den Blick nach unten gesenkt. 

„Herr Thiel, mit Ihnen hätte ich zugegebenermaßen nun eher nicht gerechnet.“

„Kann ich reinkommen?“ Thiel schaut ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Sicher.“

Thiel hebt endlich den Blick, betritt seine Wohnung, und bleibt im Flur stehen. „Es tut mir leid, Boerne.“

„Was tut Ihnen leid, Herr Thiel?“ Er hebt die rechte Braue. „Etwa dass Sie mir in letzter Zeit andauernd aus dem Weg gehen?“

Thiel wird schlagartig rot, fühlt sich wohl ertappt. „Ich ... ich habe etwas getan, was ich niemals hätte tun dürfen.“

„Und was? Nun lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Herr Thiel!“

Thiel schaut wieder für einige Sekunden zu Boden, aber dann sieht er ihn mit großen und ängstlichen Augen an „Ich habe Sie geküsst. Auf die Stirn. Als wir auf den Rettungswagen gewartet haben und Sie weggedämmert waren.“

 _Ich habe Sie geküsst_ , halt es immer wieder in Boernes Kopf nach. Sein Puls ist gewaltig in die Höhe geschossen. Kein Traum. Die warmen Lippen, die er für wenige Sekunden auf seiner Stirn gefühlt hat, sind real gewesen. „Thiel, ich ...“

„Es tut mir so leid, Boerne! Ich wollte das nicht, aber ... aber ich hatte so eine Scheißangst, dass Sie sterben könnten, und ... und ich ... ich ... Es tut mir leid.“

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen diese Aktion.“

„Puh, zum Glück.“ Thiel sieht erleichtert aus. „Ich hatte echt die Befürchtung, dass ...“

„Aber ich werde sie Ihnen jetzt schnell heimzahlen, in Ordnung?“

Thiel muss sichtbar schlucken. „Okay, aber ... wie ... was ...“

„Das werden Sie gleich merken.“ In großen Schritten nähert er sich Thiel, dessen Augen immer riesiger werden. Immerhin weicht Thiel nicht vor ihm zurück. Nicht mehr.

„Boerne“, flüstert Thiel ganz leise.

„Frank“, flüstert er zurück, beugt sich vor und küsst vorsichtig Thiels erhitzte Stirn. 

Und dann hat Thiel verstanden.


End file.
